


And suddenly flames everywhere

by inthebeginningtherewasM



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian and Jyn and the gang have powers okay, Don't say I didn't warn you, Empire, F/M, I cannot strech enough how dark this is gonna get, Modern AU, Rebellion, Superhero/gifted individuals AU, Superpowers, additional tags may follow, but seriously I love and hate writing this, but this is gonna be much grittier than these tags might make you believe, slowburn, the story is still in progress so this whole thing might take a while to write, there is gonna be so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthebeginningtherewasM/pseuds/inthebeginningtherewasM
Summary: There are Gifted people in the world. People, that have the Force in their blood and bones, in their teeth and their hair, who are able to reach for the stars and do things, that a mere normal human could never dream to accomplish. They break boulders with their minds and soar through the air. They change the weather with the bat of an eye and breathe fire like you and me would breathe air.





	And suddenly flames everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sweetpeas! 
> 
> Haven't written anything for this fandom in a while, so I hope I still know what I'm doing. I came up with this idea a while ago and since it's still in my head I hope I will stick with it till the end. So, buckle up, sweetpeas, I hope you are ready for superpowered individuals and pain. So much pain.

There are Gifted people in the world. People, that have the Force in their blood and bones, in their teeth and their hair, who are able to reach for the stars and do things, that a mere normal human could never dream to accomplish. They break boulders with their minds and soar through the air. They change the weather with the bat of an eye and breathe fire like you and me would breathe air.

Naturally, what the human fears, he tends to seek and destroy. Many Gifted have been hunted down and killed by the military, in fear of their powers, of their nature, of what they are and would be capable to do. 

Women have been snatched from the sidewalk, men from their workplace, children from their beds in the dead of night, never to be seen again. They were out on a grocery run, a jog, on the parking place behind the office, reaching for their keys, sleeping soundly between sheets printed with dinosaurs and little cats. They went screaming and kicking, their eyes wide with terror, their voices hoarse. Their bodies limp and burning from the high voltage that just cursed through them, facing the men and women in white uniforms who go about their business with blank expressions, believing that what they are doing is what's right for the safety of their country. 

Sometimes you'd find something left behind. Single leather shoes, purses with snapped straps, a teddybear. Empty rooms, that look like somebody just walked out the door, a cup of tea or coffee still steaming on the counter, a paper lunchbag by the door. Tiny traces of blood, randomly next to the road. 

One by one they have disappeared. 

You see those white-clad men and women patrolling now. On street corners and gas stations. In malls and shopping centers. They are doing random security checks, taking blood samples and DNA quick-tests. Sometimes they pick somebody out of the crowd, drag the person off, guns cocked. Nobody is helping, no matter what pleads, what screams. Humans are safer, now that the military - a subdivision called the _Empire_ to be exact - is taking care of those dangerous individuals that can go off like a ticking time bomb. Safe. That's all we humans ever wanted, haven't we?

But the Gifted are not extinct yet. They have learned to live in plain sight of the Empire, have learned to live underground, they have learned to hole up and live in secret, waiting, wishing for the day when they don't have to live in hiding anymore, when they can be who they truly are. 

They wear their masks as human citizens, hide their powers, the Force in their veins. They hide. And they wait. 

But some of them, O, some of them are done hiding. Some of them have come out of their holes and their hideouts, have stopped to scrape by only just so. Some have formed an intricate group, an underground organization. _A Rebellion. _

They have secret hideouts all over the countries, bases all over the planet. They launch attacks on Empire military bases. They have spies and attack teams and they sabotage and free imprisoned Gifted with guns blazing and their secret abilities roaring into the darkness like a beacon of hope. They leave destruction and freedom in their wake, and fight for a better world, for a better life, where the Empire is no longer in power, where Humans and Gifted can live in peace together. There is a fight going on. A fight that you and I, we mere humans have no collection, no knowledge of. But the Rebellion is strong. The Rebellion doesn't give up. And they will fight claw and tooth, they will fight until the last man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I tell you that there will possibly be a second prologue? Because I feel that the next thing I'm writing for this works better as a second prologue.  
Anyway. What do you think so far? I know it's short. Still, comments and Kudos are always highly appretiated.


End file.
